Lonely Boss
by Raining Sky Guy
Summary: Ten years in the future, the Vongola is as stressing and nerve-wracking as promised. Tsunayoshi thinks he's more or less doing alright, though he can't figure out what is more nerve-wracking, that feud that started yesterday or his own cheery Rain guardian. Will his heart succumb first to a bullet or to his sweet words? 8027
1. Chapter 1

**New Idea I had. Set in the TYL! Verse. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Tsuna, I love you."

The Vongola Boss rubbed his face tiredly, pausing from his work. "Again? Look, I appreciate the sentiment of course but I do not correspond, is there anything else you need,_ Takeshi?"_

The young man —who just had been rejected once more— smiled cheerfully as he swung his arms behind his head and let out a laugh. "Actually, I came to report my mission. And say hello to my handsome boss of course. "Takeshi ignored the grunt of annoyance from the brunet.

"…How was the mission?" Tsunayoshi asked in a slightly strained voice. His Rain Guardian's mouth tensed in a thin line at that.

"It went fine. There was no need to send reinforcements since Hibari had brought his groupie along. The Nieve famiglia won't be bothering us anymore. I brought the list of the deceased and injured as you requested. As well as…Tsuna?" Takeshi's business tone broke a bit when he saw the dark shadow that had been cast on Tsuna's face.

"What is the matter?" He answered, returning back from wherever he was.

"Are you alright?" The man with a scar on his face didn't hide his concern over his boss. But that only made Tsuna inwardly recoil at that.

"I wasn't the one who just returned from a mission, shouldn't I be asking that?" Tsuna's clipped tone just made the rain man's frown deepen.

"Nope. But, Tsuna, may I request something?" This caught the boss's attention, who nodded quickly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Go to sleep."

"Hah?" The brunet's attention dwindled quickly at that. Attentiveness quickly replaced by annoyance as Tsunayoshi's eyebrows twitched. "Why are you-"

"When was the last time you slept?" Takeshi asked unperturbed. "Not counting your naps on your desk."

"I don't see how…"

"Tsuna, when?" The black-haired man demanded with an uncharacteristic edge on his voice.

"On Monday. Reborn dragged me to my bed. I swear he finds every opportunity to bash me."

Takeshi sighed, irking his boss further. "May I remind you, my cute boss, that today's Saturday ?"

"I'm so glad you keep track of the days, congratulations." Tsuna drawled on sarcastically. Finally pissed, the raven slammed his hands on the mahogany desk of his boss. The brunet flinched minutely.

"Tsuna! I'm serious, you have to sleep, and eat!" He shouted, locking eyes with tired browns. "You need some _rest _…"

"_Enough." _Tsuna rubbed his face, shoulders sagging in exhaustion. "I will take a rest soon, so leave this instant or…"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll end up blasting a hole on the room, now leave." The mafia boss declared rather than threatened, eyes locked with his Rain before reclining back on his leather seat.

"…Alright." The tanned guardian replied just as tiredly. With another failed attempt at lifting his boss' mood and getting him to rest, Takeshi felt with redouble intensity every single blow he had received last fight as well as the telltale weariness of a long time of tension with the enemy as well as a long trip back home. "Boss…Tsuna, just remember that I love you."

Almost stumbling to his room a half of Takeshi wanted to go back and add 'and I'll always be with you' as well as drag the other to bed; but the other half of him was already asleep.

.

'You idiot. Stop saying that you love me or I'll end up getting you killed' Tsuna thought sadly as he rested his head on his desk. He was exhausted. He was painfully aware of his urgent need to rest without need to be told so, but…

Right now the Vongola were simultaneously dealing with three feuds (one of them having just ended, the Nieve's) and an infiltrated spy. If the boss made just one mistake, the consequences would be dire. Tsuna was afraid of knowing how many deaths he would cause if he dared fall asleep.

Sleep could be recovered whenever he was free. Dead people couldn't be recovered. The dead remained dead.

.

* * *

Next morning, there was an attempt on Tsuna's life. The infiltrated spy had shown his hand. But he either was an infiltrated _assassin_ or the spy really hated him. Tsuna didn't know what was better.

"Now you listen here, pretty boy. I need some information and you _will _give it to me, got it?" The man had threatened an unperturbed Tsuna with a loaded gun to his temple. The man couldn't see the Don's face so he smirked evilly, thinking that Decimo was completely frozen with fear. "I'd like to know certain things about your guardians…especially their weaknesses, you catch my drift?"

"I'd first die than comply with you, you know." Tsunayoshi's strangely frigid yet conversational tone sent a shiver of fear through the spy's back, startling him.

"D-don't play around Decimo." He said, pressing the barrel of the gun harder against the brunet's temple. Tsunayoshi then fiddled with the man's loose hand against his shoulder before he ducked and whipped out a leg, executing a round-house kick that successfully knocked the other down at the same time that the man's fingers twitched and a bullet whizzed, making its harmless path towards the wall.

Tsuna groaned at the sudden hearing impairment but that didn't stop him from continuing his assault on the other. The man had tried to grab him, his other hand no longer holding a gun but a jack knife. Before the brunet could fully right himself, he was yanked down and the man's weight was suddenly pressing on him. The knife plunged downwards as Tsuna attempted to sit up, while turning his body. He successfully turned the both of them and the jack knife had fortunately not gouged out his eyes, but still had carved a bloody trail on his neck.

"Damn." He muttered before he infused his hand with Sky flames and hit the assassin on a pressure point. Tsuna stood up as he re-arranged his clothes, staring at the limp figure of the other.

"Who ever said I was playing around?" Tsuna asked the unconscious man even though he still couldn't hear his own voice. He grimaced as his vision started swimming and when he tried to inhale to settle things, everything went black.

* * *

"-na!...up! Tsuna, wake up! Come on, wake up!" "-no! What…Jyuudaime!" "…-nor…-moto, signor Gokudera calm down!"

Someone groaned loudly, successfully shutting everyone up, before the ruckus restarted.

"Tsuna! How are you feeling? Are you alright? Do you need something? What happened?-" Someone was firing questions nonstop, making his head buzz in confusion but before he could croak something —god, his throat was so parched— another voice joined in.

"Shut up sword freak! Don't bombard him like that! Jyuudaime, can you hear us? Does your neck hurt? Did he hurt you anywhere else? Do you need anything?" More questions bombarded his muddled mind, but, as the disorientation started to fade he could mutter a whisper:

"_God, _shut up." Ah. The ensuing silence was peace. But then his mind kick-started and the man —Vongola Decimo—jerked into a sitting position. His head started swimming once again, but this time it was ignored. "What hour is it? Where am I? How is everything? Any news about the Hunde?" Tsunayoshi fired those questions, his voice breaking because of how dry his throat was.

Immediately, hands tried to make him lie down, " A-ah, Jyuudaime you should lie-" yet the brunet slapped his Storm guardian's hands away.

"Please answer me, Hayato."

"…Yes, Jyuudaime. The Hunde's feud ended without any major complications. There were minimal casualties on our side thanks to your accurate and timely orders." The silver-haired man intercalated subtle praises as he recounted, but the brunet didn't seem to notice.

"The perpetrators?"

"Yes, Heinz is currently under interrogation and the other two are under closely guarded vigilance."

"…And the fourth one?"

"…I'm afraid he detonated himself." Hayato replied in a low voice as Tsunayoshi cursed loudly before brushing his face tiredly. Had he just said 'he killed himself' Tsunayoshi would merely be disturbed, but if the enemy had 'detonated' himself then that meant that the enemy had already been captured and when he killed himself he also killed whoever got caught in the blast.

"I should have…never mind. Give me the list of the men. I have to write to their families…"

"We already did that, Tsuna. And…" Takeshi spoke up for the first time, before he glanced at the other guardian who gravely nodded. "And we would like to request you take a couple days off-"

"I'm not _leaving _my men to fend for themselves!"

"But Jyuudaime, you also have to think about your health!"

"So you too, Hayato?" The Boss said in a tired voice even as he glanced from his persistent Rain to his guilty-looking Storm.

"Yes, forgive me for my rudeness but yes, I also want you to be in top health." The green eyed man said, bowing his head in self-admonishment making Tsunayoshi feel guilty.

"I'm sorry…I… I just want to make sure everything turns out alright. I could have foreseen the self-destruction move and the letters are my responsibility."

"Decimo, if I may, the Sky is strong by itself. It rules over the rest of the elements, but those elements form the sky as well. Your responsibilities are ours as well. Don't just burden yourself like that. Let us carry some of your burden." Takeshi pleaded with him, soft amber eyes drooping in sadness making Tsunayoshi's heart clench painfully. The brunet avoided his gaze.

"Please…" The brown eyed man softly whispered, "Please leave me alone for a moment."

"Yes, Boss" "Jyuudaime."

* * *

'I can't be with you. As a boss I can't. I want to protect you. I can't be with you. Don't you see, Takeshi? The Sky is formed by all the elements, but the Sky has the duty to protect them all.' A lone figure thought sadly as he looked out of his window. The sky was cloudy.

'My dear boss, why do you insist on wearing yourself down so much…?' A shadow flitted past the door already seeing enough. 'Why did you close yourself off so much? How can I relieve you some?' The shadow had a plan in mind, though he wasn't sure whether it would actually help.

**TBC**

**Who is this shadow? What could he be planning?**

**Kidding, we know who he is. What did you think? Worth reading? What does the Rain have in mind? Did it seem too rushed? Have you watched the Mundial Brasil 2014? XD**

**Please do leave a review after you read.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/**

I'm so sorry I've been skipping around with my updates for anyone that reads my stories. I've been having blocks randomly oAo.

Enjoy~

* * *

Tsunayoshi yawned as he finally stepped in his own room. It had been a week already since he had even _seen _his bedroom's door. He had sneaked away from the infirmary when no one was watching —if he was going to sleep he wanted it to be in the comfort of his own room, not on that sad excuse of a bed that always left him sore. He silently loosened his tie as he kicked his shoes off, before he propped down on his bed with a sigh. Had his bed always been this soft and comfortable? He yawned again as his eyes closed once again before he inwardly reprimanded himself. If he was going to sleep, better get a good sleep, not a nap here, before he tumbled to the ground.

The tired man practically ripped through his dress shirt, leaving him bare-chested; then he unzipped his pants and started to kick them off when he felt a presence. A very familiar presence that was getting closer and closer. Tsuna's brain kick-started as he strove to get under his covers before-

"Hey there, Tsuna!" Too late. His Rain had burst through the —oh dear lord, did he break all _five_ locks? — locked door with a merry step on him and a cheery grin plastered on his face. The recent intruder blinked in surprise at seeing his nearly naked boss' bum sticking out of the bed covers Tsuna had so hastily dug under. He couldn't help it, he burst out laughing.

Annoyed, the brunet recomposed himself as best as he could, now fully hidden from view as he threw a pillow to his pesky Rain. "Go 'way."

"Aww, Tsuna don't be like that. I brought you tea. Well, more like an infusion, but still." Takeshi said to the bundle as he closed the door behind him with his leg. He walked closer and set the tray he had brought along on the bedside table. "Well, won't you show yourself?"

"I'm naked." Was the deadpanned response.

"Nah, you're just mostly naked. Not completely." The raven grinned at feeling the glare he got for his words. He nudged the bundle with a finger. "Hey, boss-"

"Hiie!" The bundle yelped before scooting away from his finger. A definitely sadistic smile curved Takeshi's lips.

"Oh, are we feeling ticklish?"

"Wha-No I'm not! Aah-!" As Takeshi continued his tickle attack, the brunet's smile and laugh started coming out more easily. The Rain guardian didn't tease the other for too long though; he knew very well that his boss needed his rest. And so he set to do what he had come for. He tousled untamed locks of brown before he turned his attention to pour a cup of chamomile tea for the other and added one teaspoon of sugar to it. Stirring it gently, the raven made sure it wasn't too hot before he handed it to his boss —who had been curiously looking at the whole procedure, blankets firmly hiding his nakedness.

"Here, Tsuna."

"…Why didn't you ask me if I wanted sugar?" The chocolate eyed male asked out of curiosity as he sipped the warm beverage. He sighed contently, letting his covers fall and pool around his waist. Takeshi turned to put the teapot back in its place before speaking with a small smile.

"I know Tsuna always takes his tea with a bit of sugar. Almost always just one teaspoon. I also know that your favorite tea is chamomile…"

Left speechless, and feeling as if he had just been confessed through those words, the brunet ducked his head and decided to focus on his infusion. The silence started to stretch between them unbearably. Halfway through his tea, the brunet found that he couldn't seem to be able to drink anymore and before he had finished thinking that, the cup was gently taken away by Takeshi.

"It's best not to overdo yourself, my cute boss." The aforementioned male explained with another gentle smile before smiling more widely at the other. "Okay, now as a special service, you're entailed to a free massage courtesy of the skilled Yamamoto-sama!"

"I'm not cute!" The thinner man complained even as he complied with Takeshi by rolling over, chest on top of his pillows so he'd be able to breathe —exposing his bare back to the air.

"Yes you are." Takeshi argued as he poured some lotion on his hands before starting the careful massage on the other. He expertly started easing the tension that tightened his boss's back twenty-four-seven as well as the sizeable knots that interrupted the flow of muscles. His hands then reached a certain protuberance that pained him to even think of it. As he hesitantly moved over the diagonal scar glaring at him he heard Tsuna mutter.

"I'm sorry." He said, as if he knew exactly what Takeshi was seeing and feeling. The raven scrunched his eyebrows together as he shoved those memories aside and concentrated on allowing his boss to relax. Takeshi's skillful hands brought hisses of pain as the knots slowly undid themselves; as well as soft sighs of relief when they had been undone. Takeshi didn't comment on his words and soon the brunet was once again relaxing in the massage.

Vongola's Rain kept at it, enjoying the feel of terse muscles becoming mushy and soon enough he could hear soft snores coming from his boss. At an especially loud one, Takeshi's hands paused before giving in to his temptation of tracing the outlines of the scar from before. It had been one of the worst memories of Takeshi. How they had been ambushed and how Tsuna had thrown himself over him before a sword gutted him. How Tsuna's beautiful body had been marred by his own stupidity…

The amber eyed male snapped out of it when he heard a sort of strangled noise come out of his Boss's mouth as his face pressed against the mattress and the raven immediately stopped applying force on the other. Tsunayoshi's face instantly relaxed and a cute smile pulled at his lips.

Sighing to himself at the adorable sight, the self-appointed-masseur finished the treatment, cleaned the residue lotion from Tsuna's back and his hands and finally flopped the limp body of his boss on his back. He fluffed the other's pillows and tousled his hair in affection. Like a kitten, the brunet pressed his head, seeking more of that hand.

"I love you, my cute boss." He finally whispered before retiring to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Takeshi made sure to wake up earlier than usual so he would be able to wake his boss in time for their usual duties. He knew from experience that when the brunet had a good night's sleep his usual mental clock ignored morning's call.

"Tsuna! Good morning!" The athlete greeted the other as he bolted through the door. The figure that had been sleeping soundly not a moment ago shot up in the air, fully awake now.

"OhmygodIoverslept!" Were Tsuna's panicked first words, before he owlishly blinked at his Rain —who had raised a hand to cover his growing smile. The brunet blushed at noticing him, before he proceeded to ignore the other as he checked the alarm clock by his bedside. He had been awoken exactly on time as the clock read 6:00. Tsuna instantly realized what was going on as he remembered last night. "…Thank you."

"Hmm? Nah, it was nothing." Takeshi instantly reassured the other who still rolled his eyes good naturedly at those words, before Tsuna climbed out of bed only in his boxers and proceeded to stretch. Takeshi smiled at the sight, glad that the brunet seemed far more relaxed than usual, before he was pinned with a deadpan stare. "Ah, don't be shy, it's not like it's the first time I've seen you only in your boxers right?" The swordsman cheerfully pointed out.

"…" The brunet narrowed his eyes further, before a smirk curved his lips. Takeshi was about to ask what he was up to when slender fingers reached to the elastic waistband that covered Tsuna's decency and started tugging them down; the raven blushed as he hastily turned around. "Alright, thank you for finally looking away. Now don't turn until I get some clothes on." Takeshi merely huffed in amusement and decided not to try his luck soon after he saw the same pair of black underwear Tsuna had been wearing flying over his head.

"Tsuna, but what if you get ambushed? What're you going to do if you're naked?"

"I'd send you to deal with it until I had clothes on." Tsuna said in a calm voice as he adjusted his tie. Once done, the brunet walked over to his guardian and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "I'm ready. Now, let's go get you some breakfast. I'm assuming you skipped, right?"

"Wha-I-…" Vongola's Rain sputtered trying to deny it, before falling silent. Vongola Decimo rolled his eyes as he strolled for the door.

"Come on, hurry up." The brunet said with a smile that turned wistful the moment Takeshi looked elsewhere. Tsunayoshi thought once again that he didn't deserve such a nice man as a friend, lest as something more. But since the idiot raven was persistent in being his friend…

Then all Tsuna could do was protect him to the best of his abilities.

* * *

Tsuna had already forced down half an egg, one toast and a cup of coffee when a certain maid bustled into the kitchen with a sealed envelope in her hands. The brunet's eyes sharpened without his guardian's notice.

"Ah, Selena, good morning. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The brunet asked nicely and the woman smiled prettily back, already used to this play she had been instructed to follow.

"Some correspondence arrived for you, Boss. Oh and did I tell you? My son picked up this stray dog the other day and begged me to let him stay. Ah, I'm still not sure what to do with those two. Ah- Sorry, have a good day both of you, signor Yamamoto, Boss."

Takeshi gulped down a mouthful of toast as he curiously stared at the back of Selena. This woman always blurted out something about her family; she was so sporadic and was familiar enough with them not to be overly embarrassed by it. He grinned before voicing his own farewells.

"Ah, Takeshi. I'll be heading out now." Vongola Decimo said as he _casually _opened the letter.

"Wait! I'll go with-" Takeshi hurriedly said, getting out of his seat before a hand stopped him and he looked into warm amber eyes.

"No can do. It's just some routine check, it'll be okay. You finish your breakfast and rest. Hayato already has another mission for you for the afternoon I think." The brunet assured the other, waving the letter briefly before folding it and tucking it into his pants pocket. His Rain sagged back in his seat, still looking a bit suspicious of him. Tsuna mentally sighed before he turned away and whispered, "And thank you. For last night."

Takeshi watched his boss walk away at a casual pace and he let a smile grace his lips. As little as he could do, Takeshi was always glad when he could help his friend. It seemed like this time it had worked.

He chuckled and returned to his food.

Decimo's hands trembled as his eyes scanned the almost senseless words on the piece of crumpled paper. It seemed that the business with the Hunde wasn't quite over. The letter he had received apparently had been written by the brother —he just _had_ to be family— of the suicidal bloke that had offed four of his men and was accusing him for his death and was calling him out to "pay for his sins".

What the hell had been Hunde's admission requisites? Lunacy?

Worst of all, the man threatened to go pay him a visit and repeat his brother's last actions if Tsuna was "too cowardly to go out himself".

Tsuna memorized the location, brunt the letter and headed out.

He wasn't going to let a suicidal case even close to his family.

* * *

**AN**

So, what did you think? What's going to happen with those two?

**Question about my account:** Would you like me to create another account so this can be yaoi/romance only and the other for my non-romance or non-yaoi ones? This is especially directed to those that are following me. I'll put a poll up on my profile.

Do leave a review after you read!


End file.
